Fort Boyard Ultimate Challenge Dance Party!
Fort Boyard Ultimate Challenge Dance Party! is a game in the Dance Party! franchise. It will be announced on Tuesday 5th November 2019, the same day as Just Dance 2020 releases. It is scheduled to release on New Year’s Day 2020 (1 January 2020). Covers |-| The Milestone Console = |-| Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game is based on Just Dance 2015 and 2017. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2015 with slight changes. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, and World Dance Floor also return, but World Video Challenge is not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The menu is similar to Just Dance 2016/2017/2018’s, but there is no album background, and instead, it’s just one colour. The main menu colours is white, blue, and pink. When going to a song, the dancer is more centered to the middle. Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor and Showtime return. On the World Dance Floor, you can now chat to other people and even follow and block them. The Shop is not returning due to the development of other games. Dance Quest and Showtime are also not returning, In addition to the existing "Superstar", "Megastar" and "Trafalgarstar", "Ultrastar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring 13,333 points, and now the maximum score is 14,444. A new score rating for judging accuracy, "FINE", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "OK" and "GOOD". The "FINE" rating is orange with some light orange triangles on it. The specials also return with the mojo wheel, but there’s only Alternates and Mashups. There’s also a new mode called Legendary Challengers, where you compete with a Fort Boyard Ultimate Challenge contestant. Defeating all challengers unlocks a special song. The 4 Xs feature also returns. You can now have 18 players! (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. *An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. *A “(D)” means that the song is in the demo. It will release on Christmas Day 2019 (25 December 2019). *A “(LC)” means that the song is unlocked by completing the Legendary Challengers mode. In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions, it in unlocked from the start. Trivia *This is the first Dance Party! game to release on a holiday, in which is New Year’s Day. *Despite the fact it’s quite easy, this game has one of the hardest songs in the franchise, Greedy Soul. Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled Category:Dance Party! Games